Miscellanea
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: A selection of short stories and pilots which may or may not become full length fics in the future, a place where I can safely store the plot bunnies that have been begging to be written up. If anybody wishes to pick any of these up and run with them, PM me.


Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: As the first of my miscellanea tales, I present the prologue to a plot bunny that's been bugging me since I recently made the decision to kill Draco off in my What a Difference series. What would happen if Draco Malfoy had a sister? More precisely a good natured sister who secretly didn't share her father or brothers views with the secret support of Narcissa. I might pick up this tale after I finish What a Difference Part 5 if nobody asks for permission to adopt it and the story catches on. This story begins in the early part of Philosophers stone and will contain a fair few direct quotes from the book._

Prologue: A Rich Girl and an Orphan Boy Walk Into a Shop

Harry woke up early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut.

'_What a cool dream, the BFG shows up and tries to turn Dudley into a pig and says I'm a wizard.'_

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. '_Bugger, there's aunt Petunia knocking on the door, that sucks' _Harry thought feeling saddened

Tap. Tap. Tap. 'All right,' Harry mumbled sleepily, 'I'm getting up.'

He awoke to find an owl tapping on the window and when he let it in it began to attack Hagrid's coat until the big man sleepily managed to instruct him on how to pay the bird which held out a pouch.

'Best be off Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.'

Harry instantly saw a problem with the plan.

'Um …Hagrid?'

'Mm?'-Said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

'I haven't got any money, and you heard uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic and that's if he doesn't kill me for you trying to turn Dudley into a pig.'

'Don't worry about that,' said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. 'D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?'

'But you said the house was destroyed when we got attacked.'

'They didn' keep their gold in the house, lad! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold, an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.'

'Wizards have _banks_?'

'Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.'

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding and gasped.

'_Goblins_? You mean they're real?'

'Yeah, so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you, gettin' things from Gringotts, knows he can trust me, see.'

'Got everythin'? Come on, then.' Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

'How did you get here?' Harry asked as he looked around the storm tossed rock the cottage stood upon for another boat.

'Flew,' said Hagrid.

'Cool,' said Harry, _'I wonder what he used? A broomstick?' _Harry thought to himself.

'Yeah, but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh.'

Harry jumped down into the boat before Hagrid soon had them speeding towards land with the aid of another spell, all the while providing a commentary of his opinions on a politician called "Fudge" and the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid and her as they walked through the little town to the train station. Harry found that he couldn't blame them as they definitely made a strange pair, a giant and a skinny black headed kid in ragged loose fitting clothes. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else he'd ever seen, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'

Hagrid had given Harry a list of what he needed to bring with him to school and as they made their way through the town Harry began to read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

The list kept going to list the separate uniform requirements for girls and boys and then continued on.

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'Can we buy all this in London?' Harry wondered aloud.

'If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.

Meanwhile at that very moment, another family group were preparing for a shopping trip, Draco Malfoy strode through the halls of his family's Wiltshire mansion and hammered on his sister's door.

'Come along and quit your fussing Lucy, father wants us both downstairs as he has no desire to endure the muggle lovers any longer than needed.'

Inside the room, Lucinda Malfoy, or "Lucy" as she was often called by her brother glared inwardly as she finished braiding and pinning her hair.

'I will be ready when I'm ready, thank you very much Dragon.'

'You know I hate that name Lucy.'

'You know I hate that name Dragon,' retorted Lucinda.

Lucinda came out of her room soon afterwards and followed her brother downstairs where her parents were waiting and as she ate her breakfast, she listened to the plans for their shopping trip.

'If we split up, I don't see why we cannot finish our business quicker, Cissy, perhaps you could see to instruments and equipment while I purchase books? That blood traitor, Malkin can surely be trusted to see to Draco and Lucinda's attire. Let's not linger among the filth any longer than we need to.'

Lucinda saw her mother smile and nod to her father's suggestions but knew all too well that her agreement with his views were a deceptive facade, one that both he and her brother had never seen through.

After Dobby had cleared away the dishes and the Malfoy family began to gather around the fireplace, Lucinda heard her mother whisper into her ear.

'Today is the day my daughter, if my sources are correct then he shall be brought to Diagon Alley by Rubeus Hagrid. I do not know all the details of his home life, but I suspect him to be more or less oblivious of the ways of our world thanks to Dumbledore's design. I believe that your brother and father may try and use this to their advantage when they learn of his identity in the near future.'

Lucinda looked towards her brother before whispering, 'Dragon isn't the most subtle or creative wizard when it comes to planning, or meeting new acquaintances mother, and I think that could work to our advantage in the long term.'

Narcissa smiled down at her daughter, 'indeed so my dear, but remember what I have always taught you.'

Lucinda grinned, 'Feminam alicuius speciei est masculini funestius.'

'That's right, clever girl. Patience and observation will be our ally in achieving our ambition, so if you see him today be very careful in your actions.'

'Might as well get yer uniform,' said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

'Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts.'

He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

'Hogwarts, dear?' she said, when Harry started to speak. 'Got the lot here, two new classmates of yours being fitted up just now, in fact.'

In the back of the shop, two children around Harrys own age, obviously brother and sister stood on stools while two other witches were pinning and adjusting their robes.

The boy had a pale pointed face, cold grey eyes and short blonde hair, while his sister clearly held the promise of future beauty. She was a bit taller and had the same blonde hair which she had pulled into an elegant coiffure on the top of her head, and sapphire blue eyes which seemed much kinder than her brothers. Harry felt a small flush as those eyes locked on his own before her lips curled into a small smile.

Harry was directed to stand on another stool while Madam Malkin began to pin a set of robes to the right length.

'Hello,' said the girl, 'Hogwarts, too?'

'Yes,' said Harry.

'Our father's next door buying our books and mother's up the street looking at wands, said the girl.'

She had a voice that seemed to scream "aristocrat" to Harry but she didn't seem to be a snob as her manner was actually quite pleasant. Her brother on the other hand was almost the exact opposite with his bored drawl as he interrupted his sister.

'Know what house you'll be in yet?' asked the boy.

'No,' said Harry, feeling a bit stupid.

'Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

'Loyalty isn't a bad thing Draco, loyalty and hard work are valuable traits,' said the girl which made Harry smile, though the brother who he guessed was Draco frowned at his sister before he exclaimed.

'I say, look at that man!' looking toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

'That's Hagrid,' said Harry, pleased to know something Draco didn't. 'He works at Hogwarts.'

'Oh,' said the girl, 'I've heard of him, he's the gamekeeper isn't he? Somewhat of a self-taught expert on magical zoology.'

'Hardly an expert sister,' snorted Draco, 'I heard father say that he's a sort of _savage oaf_, lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed.'

'I think he's brilliant,' said Harry coldly.

'_Do _you?' said the boy, with a slight sneer. 'Why is he with you? Where are your parents?'

'They're dead,' said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with Draco present but decided that if he met the girl again he might answer her questions.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,' said the girl, sounding genuine in her sympathy.

'But they were _our _kind, weren't they?' Draco's tone sounded demanding to Harry.

'They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean,' said Harry.

'I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don't you? They're just not the same as us, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?' said Draco

'Draco that was rude,' scolded the girl, 'I do apologize for my brother, but social etiquette amongst new acquaintances hasn't always been his strongest skill,' said the girl who had a teasing look as she gazed at her brother who didn't look amused.

But before Harry could say anything else, Madam Malkin said, 'that's you done, my dear, and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the rather annoying Draco hopped down from the footstool.

'Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,' said Draco.

While the girl looked towards him and said, 'I'm sure I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts, goodbye.'

Harry smiled at her before he went through the shop and bought himself some new Muggle clothes as well as the rest of his uniform.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

'What's up? 'Said Hagrid.

'Nothing,' Harry lied rather unconvincingly and Hagrid looked at him suspiciously.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he explained about the two students he met in Madam Malkin's and Draco's views about Muggles.

'Yer not _from _a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh _were,_ he's grown up knowin' yer name. I think I know who they might be, and if I'm right, watch yerself, that families trouble. I think they were Malfoys, and I've never heard of a decent Malfoy before. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' muggles, look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!'

'And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?'

'School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but.'

'I bet I'm in Hufflepuff,' said Harry gloomily.

'Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' said Hagrid darkly. 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.'

'Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts? Gasped Harry.'

'Years an' years ago,' said Hagrid with a dark look on his face, which suggested to Harry that Hagrid knew more than he was willing to explain.

They went round more shops and bought all the rest of Harry's books and instruments, Hagrid even got him a pet, a beautiful snowy owl that was probably the most magnificent bird Harry had ever seen.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all, as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in her cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station, Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

'Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves,' he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything seemed so strange, somehow.

'You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet,' said Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure how he could explain, he had just had the best birthday of his life, and yet, he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

'Everyone thinks I'm special, 'she said at last.

'All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things from me? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry, I mean, the night my parents died.'

Hagrid smiled down at him.

'Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts, I did, still do, 'smatter of fact.'

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,' he said. 'First o' September, King's Cross, it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry.'

Late that night as Harry laid in his room, a tapping came from the window and he opened it to admit a regal looking eagle owl, which had a note clutched in its talons. Harry took the note and opened it to reveal a short missive which was unsigned but clearly of a girl's penmanship.

_Dear Harry,_

_You may not know who I am, but I have long been an admirer of you and not the "boy who lived" legend that has grown around you over the past ten years. I have no doubt that you are feeling overwhelmed with the truth of what has been revealed to you today and wish to know more. I also have no doubt that you have been or will be warned not to associate with my family and that we are all rotten to the core or similar. Sadly the rumours about my family are true, indeed my own father is quite a dangerous man, and I do not deny this or wish to defend him. However, not all is as it may seem and I and my mother do not share his and the opinions of others like him and in fact secretly oppose them and their agenda. I do hope that I may meet you in person so that I can explain more of our world and your rightful place in it._

_I will contact you again,_

_A concerned and well-meaning friend._

As Harry finished the letter, somehow he knew who had sent it, the image of a pair of kindly, sapphire coloured eyes rose to the front of his mind. He wasn't certain what was coming next but without a doubt, he knew that a certain blonde witch was going to be a part of it.


End file.
